First Kiss in the Moonlight
by Eyyandest
Summary: Sasuke berulang tahun. Dan, OH NO! Semua orang melupakannya. Tapi, kalau semua orang melupakannya, kenapa judul cerita ini first kiss in the moonlight?   a fic for winterblossom festival. RnR please :


Haloholaloha! Kembali lagi dengan fict romance lainnya yang membuat orang gerah dan ingin membejek bejek sesuatu. Oh yeah! Finally, aku bisa ngetik uga. Ditengah tengah kesibukkan kelas 8 yang menjadi-jadi. Maksudnya lebih sibuk daripada kelas 7 gitu. hehe. Ah hampir lupa ini birthday fict buat Sasuke lo! (walaupun teat dikit... oke telat banyak sealaiumgambreng) Haha. Ga copycat. Terinspirasi dari lagunya band errr bandnya errr nama bandnya errr yang vocalist sama guitaristnya itu... errrr guitaristnya itu... errr...vocalistnya itu... errrr *digebuk masa sekampung karena banyak bacot. Oke, this is it! Fict romance aneh ala author hanaya muchiniwa *disiram air panas sama farah quinn karena copycat gayanya XP*

**Disclaimer : Naruto and all characters are masashi's but the story is mine :)**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Summary : **Sasuke berulang tahun. Dan, OH NO! Semua orang melupakannya. Tapi, kalau semua orang melupakannya, kenapa judul cerita ini first kiss in the moonlight? ==a

**First Kiss in the Moonlight**

Hari ini 23 juli. Ulangtahunku yang ke... 1 2 3, 16 tahun. Aku dapat hadiah apa ya dari Sakura? Penasaran. Pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke adalah seorang siswa kelas 2 SMA bergengsi di Konoha. SMA itu terkenal dengan muridnya yang pintar, ramah, dan khusus untuk Sasuke, tampan. Yang lelaki ingin jadi sahabatnya, yang wanita ingin jadi pacarnya. Aneh juga, rambut yang mengikuti pantat ayam, dan mata tajam menusuk bisa memikat wanita. Tak kenal itu tua atau muda, nakal atau baik-baik, jadi-jadian atau beneran. Semuanya, tanpa kecuali. Namun kali ini, yang beruntung adalah Sakura Haruno, murid kelas 1 di SMA yang sama dengan Sasuke. Mereka "jadian" saat Sasuke masih kelas 1 SMA. Tentu saja gosip tentang "kepemilikan" Sasuke menyebar luas, cepat, dan tidak akurat. Ada yang bilang Sasuke gay dengan memacari Naruto, ada juga yang bilang Sasuke dengan Hinata. Tapi, walaupun begitu, tetap saja cepat atau lambat, fans Sasuke mengetahui kalau orang yang sebenarnya adalah Sakura Haruno. Dan masa orientasi yang dijalani Sakura pun dijalani dengan berat, dan tidak adil tentunya.

"Sasuke, sarapan dulu. Nanti lapar!" titah Itachi, kakak Sasuke

"Sudah telat. Aku berangkat." Seru Sasuke dari garasi tempat ia memarkir motor kawasaki-nya. Sedetik kemudian, motor itu sudah tidak berada lagi di garasi Uchiha itu.

"Kebiasaan," bisik Itachi

.

"Aku telat, sial sial sial!" Sasuke mengumpat keras di dalam seraya mengendarai motornya lebih cepat, dan lebih lagi. Ia menempuh kecepatan yang seharusnya tidak normal di jalanan umum, tapi kalau Sasuke yang menyetir lain cerita.

Jam 7 kurang 15. Dan Sasuke sedang terjebak di lampu merah. Ia memukul stir dengan frustasi, "Sial! Kenapa harus saat upacara!"

7 kurang 10. Sasuke harus bersabar untuk menunggu kereta lewat di rel yang dilewatinya. Namun, kantong kesabaran Sasuke sudah menguap sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Dia mengumpat keras-keras "Parah! Ini kan ulang tahunku!" tik.. tik.. tik. Terdengar suara air hujan yang turun.

7 kurang 5. Dan, syukurlah. Kini Sasuke sedang memarkir motornya di parkiran. Sedetik kemudian, remaja pantat ayam itu sudah berlari-lari menuju lapangan. Selain takut terlambat, ia juga takut kehujanan. Sial sekali hari ini, pikirnya.

Hujan semakin deras dan makin deras saja. Sasuke melihat dari kejauhan lapangan itu, dan, sekali lagi, syukurlah. Tidak ada upacara. Mungkin karena hujan. Ia berlari lagi menuju pintu masuk sekolahnya. Dan yang terlihat adalah, sekolah itu ramai. Padahal SMA favorit itu jam masuknya itu am 7 kurang sepuluh. Tapi kok...

"Kenapa tidak masuk?" tanya Sasuke pada seorang remaja bertato segitiga terbalik, bau anjing yang belakangan diketahui berama Kiba.

"Karena guru-guru rapat sampai istirahat, sekarang kan hari pendidikan." Jawab Kiba enteng.

"Yasudah," Sasuke menjawab sambil lalu. Tidak memedulikan tatapan fans-fansnya. Sasuke menaiki tangga dekat ruang piket, tapi sebuah nama lewat di pikirannya. Dan nama itu yang membuatnya berbelok. Siapa itu? Tentu saja Sakura.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kelas Sakura. Tepatnya kelas X-2. Setelah sudah di depan mata, Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak mengetuk, toh tidak ada guru. Akhirnya dia membuka pintu, dan langsung masuk dengan sikap acuh tak acuh. Lalu—tentu saja—menghampiri Sakura.

"Awwwwwww!"

"Kyaaaaa! Malu!"

"Aaaaa!"

"Aw, aw, aw!"

Sakura tercengang melihat kemunculan tiba-tiba Sasuke. Amun dengan cepat bisa mengendalikan diri "Ada apa? Ngapain masuk kelas orang sembarangan? KELUAR!"

"Yasudah," jawab Sasuke ringan.

"Aaaaa! Jangan marah! Tadi Cuma bercanda, kok." rajuk Sakura. Tentu saja Sasuke menurut, marahnya kan hanya bohongan. Ia menduduki bangku kosong di sebelah Sakura—yang tadinya diduduki Ino.

"Ingat kan sekarang hari apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum 500.000 watt-nya.

"Hari... kamis?"

"Bukan. Istimewa."

"Errr, pendidikan?" jawab Sakura innocent.

"Anniversary." Sasuke terus memberi petunjuk.

"OIYA, SEKARANG KAN ANNIV-NYA NARUTO DAN HINATA!" teriak Sakura. Dan dengan sukses membuat 9 dari 10 orang di kelas menengok ke arahnya. Sebenarnya dari tadi juga menengok kearah mereka.

"Bukan, bukan. Lupa, ya?" bisik Sasuke. Jangan lupa mukanya yang merah.

"Lupa? Itu aku sudah ingat. Anniv-nya Naruto dan Hinata, kan?" tanya Sakura, dengan innocent tentunya.

Sasuke merasa dilupakan. Tanpa satu patah katapun keuar dari mulutnya, dia menghambur keluar dari kelas X-2 itu. Kini dada Sasuke rasanya sesak. Masa pacarku sendiri lupa ulang tahunku? Pikirnya. Saat sampai di ujung koridor lantai 1, Sasuke teringat Naruto. Dia pun berbalik dan kemudian berjalan agak cepat menuju kelas XI-3. Sedetik kemudian ia sudah berada di depan kelas. Kali ini, hanya kepalanya yang nongol di kelas. Ah, dan jangan lupa teriakkan fans-fansnya.

"Ada Naruto?" tanya Sasuke

"Belum datang," jawab seorang siswi bercepol

"Oke, makasih." Jawab Sasuke. Lalu ia berkata pelan "Kebiasaan. Datang selalu telat."

Dan sekarang, tujuan terakhir Sasuke adalah kelasnya sendiri. Mungkin saja disana ada orang yang mengingat ulangtahunnya. Mungkin...

Dan benar saja. Seorang remaja berambut hitam dan bermata onyx persis dengan Sasuke sedang menggambar. Ya, Sai.

"Yo, Sai!" paggil Sasuke dari kejauhan

"Yo! Baru datang?" jawab Sai

"Dari tadi, sih. Tapi ke kelasnya Sakura dulu." Kata Sasuke seraya menaruh tasnya di bangku belakang Sai.

-Sai menengok ke belakang- "Pasti pacaran." Jawab Sai enteng

"Enggalah. Masa pacaran di kelas? Mana ada!"

"Hn, hn." Sai mengangguk-angguk sambil mengeuarkan senyum menggodanya.

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Sai melanjutkan menggambar, sedangkan Sasuke menuju loker untuk mengambil keperluan yang ada. Dan siapa sangka? Di dalam lokernya terdapat berbagai jenis kado dan cokelat pemberian fansnya. Kalau ingat kado pasti ingat ulangtahun, begitu di pikiran Sasuke.

"Sai, ingat kan hari ini hari apa?" tanya Sasuke dari arah loker, setengah berteriak.

"Kamis!" jawab Sai berteriak

"Bukan! Istimewa!" jawab Sasuke lagi.

"ULANGAN BIOLOGI! MAMPUS BELUM BELAJAR!" teriak Sai. Yang dengan sukses membuat cleaing service yang lewat memolototkan matanya. "Mampus." Kata Sai pelan.

Mendengar itu Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas berat.

'Bagaimana bisa semua orang melupakan ulangtahunku? Ya, dengan anggapan cewe-cewe genit itu tidak dihitung. Tapi kan memang teman segalanya buatku, apalagi pacar. Tapi kok malah mereka lupa? Aku ini penting tidak sih?' Pikir Sasuke

Akhirnya sisa-sisa hari itu berlangsung sangat panjang dan menyesakkan bagi Sasuke. Satu menit bagaikan satu jam baginya. Ingin rasanya ia cepat-cepat keluar dari sekolah sialan itu.

Dan bel pun berbunyi 4 kali. Pulang.

.

.

"Jadi, nih?" tanya seorang cewek berambut pink.

"Jadilah." Jawab yang kuning.

"Aku kasihan sama dia. Kan kasihan kita isengin." Kata seorang cewek berambut indigo panjang.

"Iya. Tadi keliahatannya dia marah, lo." Sahut si pink lagi.

"Nanti juga senang." Kata si rambut hitam

"Iya, pasti deh."

.

.

"Home sweet home." Kata Sasuke saat dia sudah sampai di rumahnya. Tujuan pertamanya adalah : kamar.

Ekor mata Sasuke melihat jam. Sekarang jam setengah 5 sore. Jam segini biasanya Sasuke menonton tv dengan pamannya, Kakashi. Dengan kecepatan cahaya, ia meraih ponselnya dan memencet beberapa nomer. Detik berikutnya, ponsel itu sudah menempel di kupingnya. Terdengar nada sambung, satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali, empat kali...

"Halo? Paman!" sapa Sasuke

"_Maaf, Sasuke. Paman sedang sibuk sekali."_

"Paman sibuk? Pasti tidak lupa hari ini hari apa, kan? Iya, kan?"

"_Kamis, kamis. Udah, ya!"_

Pamannya memutuskan sambungan tanpa meminta persetujuan Sasuke dahulu. "Sial." Umpat Sasuke

"Ck, mau buka facebook sama twitter dulu sajalah." Kata si pantat ayam itu. Dengan sigap, ia mengambil sebuah laptop apple dari tas sekolahnya—yang berubah menjadi tas laptop bila dibutuhkan. Memasang modem, dan dimulailah aksi Sasuke.

Pertama-tama ia membuka facebooknya. Notifications: 99. Sasuke membuka profilenya. Dan, seakan-akan semua udara di sekitarnya menghilang. Dadanya sesak. Mengapa? Karena dari orang-orang terdekatnya, paman Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, Sai, Hinata, tidak ada yang mengucapkan ulang tahun padanya. Sungguh miris.

Lalu twitter-pun tidak banyak perbedaannya dari facebook. Mention Sasuke hanya dipenuhi oleh fans-nya yang sangat tidak penting sekali itu. Menyedihkan. Sungguh, hari ini Sasuke memilih untuk tidak punya hari ulangtahun daripada dilupakan oleh teman-teman terdekatnya.

"Pokoknya, Naruto, Sai, Hinata NO FRIEND! Sakura... lihat saja." gumam Sasuke seraya menutup laptop applenya.

Ia meregangkan otot-ototnya sebentar, lalu melirik jam dinding sebentar. 6 sore. Sasuke berpikir mungkin kalau tidur akan melupakannya dengan hari ini. hari menyesakkan. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Rasanya empuk. Dan, empuk adalah yang diperlukan Sasuke untuk mengisi ulang tabung udaranya. Agar tidak sesak.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9, dan sesosok orang berambut pink tengah menunggu dengan gelisah.

"Naruto mana, sih? Hinata juga." kata sosok itu

"Sakura! Naruto dan Hinata mana?" tanya seorang lagi yang baru datang. Berambut hitam dan bermata oynx.

"Belum. Sedang pacaran mungkin. Sekarang kan anniv mereka."

"Hn,"

.

.

.

"Hoam! Sekarang jam berapa?" Sasuke meregangkan otot-ototnya sebetar lalu melirik jam, setengah 10 malam. Ia lalu mengambil ponsenya yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja belajarnya. Berharap ada pesan masuk atau missed call. Dan benar saja. Ada 3 pesan masuk dan 1 missed call. Sasuke membuka dengan semangat tanpa melupakan adat-istiadat Uchiha. Namun kali ini Sasuke memang harus kecewa. Diantara 4-itu tidak ada yang dari teman dekatnya. Apalah hidup ini.

.

.

.

"Hinata! Naruto! Kemana saja, sih?" omel si rambut pink, yang berambut hitam mengangguk menyetujui.

"Maaf, tadi kami... sekarang kan kami 3 tahunan. Tidak lihat jam." Jawab si rambut kuning seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Yasudah, kita harus cepat-cepat. Sudah terlambat nih!" kata si rambut hitam

"Memang sekarang jam berapa?" tanya si kuning

"10 kurang 15. Ayo cepat!"

Mereka segera menghambur masuk ke dalam mobil hitam yang dikendarai Naruto untuk sampai ke tempat itu.

"Naruto! Kuenya bawa kan?" tanya si rambut pink dari jok belakang

"Kuenya oke." Jawab si kuning dari arah kemudi.

"Kalau hancur, kau yang tanggung jawab." Kata Si pink

"Sakura, kalaupun kuenya hancur pasti kan Naruto tidak sengaja." Bela si rambut indigo

"Lagipula dia kakak kelasmu," sahut si rambut hitam

Si rambut kuning hanya tertawa garing.

Mobi itu pergi dengan kecepatan tinggi, menghilang dalam kabut tebal malam hari 23 juli itu.

.

.

.

10 lewat 10. Dan di dalam kamus Sasuke matahari terbenam pada jam setengah 11 malam. Tidak ada tanda-tanda mengantuk di mata Sasuke yang berkantung tipis. Amat tipis. Hampir tidak terlihat.

Sasuke masih merasa sesak dalam dadanya. Mungkin sedikit merasa kedinginan bisa membuatnya normal. Ia menaiki tangga yang berada di sebela kasurnya. Saat sampai di puncak, Sasuke menorong pintu diatasnya. Dan terlihatah atap kediaman Uchiha. Saat sudah sampai diatas, ia meutup pintu itu dan berjalan menjaui pintu. Ia membiarkan udara dingin menusuk tubuhnya yang tidak memakai jaket. Lalu, ia berhenti di ujung pojok atapnya itu. Sasuke tidak mengerti, mengapa ia bisa disitu? Dan, kalau dia mau selangkah lagi... dia akan... mungkinkan...?

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara benda jatuh dari arah bawah. Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya. Mungkin kucing, pikir Sasuke.

Suara itu terdengar lagi, kini diiringi dengan suara manusia. Sasuke merinding. Apa mungkin...?

Sasuke tidak berani berkata-kata. Perlahan-lahan terdengar pintu balkonnya terbuka. Ia berjalan menjauhi ujung atap itu dan alu turun ke bawah, ke kamarnya.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" beberapa remaja berwarna rambut aneh mengucapka selamat ulang tahun padanya. Sosoknya mengabur. Sasuke terpaku ditempatnya

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" ulang mereka. Kini sosok mereka sudah jelas di mata Sasuke. Mereka itu kan...

"Sasuke, maaf baru sekarang." Kata Sakura yang diiringi dengan anggukan dari yang lain.

"Apa? Kenapa? Baru sekarang? Baru ingat aku ulang tahun? Oke, kalian boleh pergi sekarang." Kata Sasuke sinis

"Kami kan mau buat kejutan, biar Sasuke senang." Kata Hinata

"Yep, persis." Sahut Naruto menyetujui

Sasuke melirik mereka satu persatu lalu melihat kuenya "Aku tidak makan makanan manis,"

"Yasudah kuenya buatku," sahut Naruto seraya mengambil kue dari pegangan Sakura yang tentu saja disambut dengan jitakkan Sakura. "Ini buat Sasuke!"

"Tapi kan dia tidak suka!" jawab Naruto

"Ini kan ulang tahun Sasuke!"

"Baiklah," Naruto mengembalikan kue itu pada Sakura.

Sasuke terseyum simpul. Ia merasa sedikit tersentuh dengan teman-temannya. Datang malam begini ke rumahnya dan masih bisa membuatnya tersenyum—dalam hati tertawa. "Sini kuenya." Sasuke mengambil kue dari pegangan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum lembut.

Akhirnya sisa hari itu mereka habiskan dengan mengobrol, tertawa, bergosip—kalau yang ini Sasuke tidak ikutan—dan juga bercerita. Semuanya yang bisa membuat Sasuke senang di sisa hari ulang tahun itu.

Sai melirik jam dinsing di belakangnya, 11.32. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan ekspresi orang tuanya saat tau dia pulang malam.

"Sasuke, maaf, aku pulang ya?" izin Sai pada si empunya acara

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto dan Hinata juga minta izin pulang. Sudah larut malam. Namun Sakura belum pulang.

"Kau tidak pulang? Sudah malam." Kata Sasuke pada Sakura

"Males ah. Mau nginep disini aja, boleh?" tanya Sakura

"Tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, dijamin."

"Yasudah," kata Sasuke

"Sasuke ke atas yu?" ajak Sakura

"Boleh." Jawab Sasuke.

Mereka menaiki tangga menuju atap itu dan mendorong pintunya. Mereka memilih duduk di sofa yang sudah ditaruh Sasuke disana alih-alih di ujung pojok atap itu seperti yang tadi Sasuke lakukan.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke

"Hn?"

"Tadi aku tanpa sadar ingin bunuh diri disini." Adu Sasuke

"Yaampun,"

"Untung tadi kalian datang." Kata Sasuke

"Lalu?"

"Tidak jadi."

"Baguslah," Sakura menghela napas

Lama mereka terdiam menikmati embusan angin dingin menusuk yang menerpa wajah mereka.

.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke lagi kemudian

"Hn?" respon Sakura tanpa menengok kearah lawan bicaranya

"Tidak dingin?" tanya Sasuke

"Tidak,"

"Hn,"

Mereka terdiam lagi. Terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke lagi

"Apa?" respon Sakura

"Kau membuat kejutan ini dengan pamanku?" tanya Sasuke

"Paman? Yang mana?"

"Oh, bukan ya." Renung Sasuke

"Kenapa?"

"Pamanku juga melupakan hari ini. Dan itu sengaja." Jawab Sasuke

"Sabar deh, ya."

"Hn,"

Mereka terdiam lagi~

.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke lagi

"Apa sih?"

"Tadi kenapa ada suara orang jatuh? Sebelum kalian masuk kamarku tanpa permisi itu," kata Sasuke

"Oh, tadi Hinata naik tangga, karena pakai rok, dia jadi sambil menutupi roknya, eh malah jatuh. Untung ditagkap Naruto, kalau tidak bagaimana jadinya? haha," jawab Sakura

"Hn,"

.

"Sakura?"

"Apa lagi? Kenapa kau jadi mendadak cerewet begini sih?" respon Sakura

"Kau yakin hanya memberiku kado itu?" kata Sasuke seraya menunjuk bugkusan kado di pangkuannya

"Maksudnya?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti

"Aku ingin dicium." Sahut Sasuke

"Sasuke, lihat! Sekarang bulan purnama." Kata Sakura mengalihkan topik pembicaraan

"Aku tahu." Kata Sasuke serius seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura.

5 cm

Sakura masih belum berani mencium Sasuke.

4 cm

Sakura masih bingung, apa yang aka terjadi jika dia membalas ciuman itu?

3 cm

Sekarang, Sakura sudah mantap akan mencium Sasuke, tapi...

2 cm

"AAAAAAA Kecoaaaaaaaaakkkk!" teriak Sakura

"Mana? Mana? Gyaaaaaaaaaa!" Sasuke reflek menjauh. Dia takut kecoak juga, sih

"Ga ada! Hahaha."

"Sakura nyebelin, ah." Sasuke berbalik menuju ke pintu.

Namun gagal karena detik berikutnya Sakura menarik Sasuke dan langsung menciumnya. Walaupun tidak profesional, yang penting namanya ciuman.

Lama mereka berciuman tanpa memikirkan perasaan author disini yang jamuran. Author ewa ngeliatnya, jadinya author pergi bentar ke kamar mandi~

Pas udah balik dari kamar mandi mereka masih ciuman. Malah mereka makin nepsong. Author nyesek liatnya, jadinya author pergi jajan dulu ke warung~

Tepat setelah Author balik dari warung mereka selesai berciuman. Kehabisan oksigen rupanya. Author menghela napas lega.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Sakura lembut setelah mereka berciuman

"12 lewat 12." sahut Sasuke sambi tersenyum.

"Tidur, ah." kata Sakura

"Ikutan,"

Mereka berdua beralan menuju pintu untuk menuju kamar Sasuke

"Pokoknya aku tidur di kasur." kata Sakura

"Apa? Darimana kemana? Ini kan kamarku!" bela Sasuke tak mau kalah

"Tapi kan aku cewek." kata Sakura

"Iya deh. Ngalah sama cewek."

"Haha, gitu dong!" sahut Sakura sambil tertawa kemenangan

"Tapi ada syaratnya," sahut Sasuke, Sakura meyipitkan mata tak mengerti, "Kamu mimpiin aku,"

"Wooo najis, haha."

"Yasudah," kata Sasuke sambil membaringkan tubuhya di kasur

"Iya deh iya, sana ke sofa," kata Sakura sambi menunjuk sofa di sudut kamar

"Iya, iya."

Sasuke beralan menuju sofa

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura

"Hn?" respon Sasuke

"Jangan buka baju, ya?"

"Ap-apa? Buka ba-baju? Enggalah!" bantah Sasuke

"Yaudah, met tidur, ya." kata Sakura sambil menguap

"Iya, kau juga. Jangan lupa mimpiin aku," kata Sasuke. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Sudah tidur rupanya Sakura.

"Kalau tidak.. kucium kau," Sasuke menambah dengan gumaman kecil seraya berjalan menuju steker lampu dan mematikannya.

tek, blam

**~-owari-~**

Jadi juga, huuuuhh. cerita gaje dari author yang gaje pula. bagus ga? bagus ga? apa bagus? emaaaaaannnngg *bletak tuing jger* haha canda. oiya yang buka baju tuh maksudnya Sakura takut kalau Sasuke buka baju pas tidur. bukan adegan rating M tenang weh atuh haha.

RnR? author disini pasti akan seneng kok kalau direview :)


End file.
